Wenn ich dich wiederseh
by Ichigo-sama
Summary: Trunks ist in der Realen Welt und Son-Goten in der Serie. Was hällt Trunks von Goten?


Titel: Wenn ich dich wiederseh Autor: Ichigo-sama (Future Videl) E-Mail: Future_Videl@yahoo.de Archiv: http://www.ai-no-yami.de.vu Warnung: Depri, Angst, Romance. OCC, Sap? Pairing: TrunksXGoten, GotenXKeiji, TrunksXTazumo Widmung: An erste stelle Chibi-chan ^.~ danach noch Koujo-san und Kaworu- chan. Außerdem noch Cristall, Karu-chan und Urd-chan. Allen anderen Yaoi- Fans natürlich auch. ^-^ Disclamer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir. Außer Keiji und Tazumo. Anmerkung: Trunks ist am Anfang 13 und am Ende 18, später in der Serie entspricht es wieder den normalen Altersangaben. Prolog: Fast die ganze Geschichte ist aus der Sicht von Trunks, mit Ausnahmen der Rückblenden. Trunks lebt in dieser Welt und kennt Goten nur aus dem Fernsehen. Die Rollte von Trunks übernimmt dort natürlich jemand anders ^^" //...// Gedanken "..." Gesprochen ~*~ ... ~*~ Ort-, und Zeitwechsel °°~°° ... °°~°° Telepathie  
  
Wenn ich dich wiederseh  
  
Alleine liege ich in meinem Bett und starre an die Decke. Tausende von Gedanken schwirren in meinem Kopf, tausend Gedanken die ich noch nicht ordnen kann. Langsam, nur ganz langsam formen sie sich zu einem klaren Gedanken zusammen, es ist fast wie in ein Puzzle. Mein Blick streift zu meinem Wecker, er zeigt mir an, dass es mittlerweile halb vier ist. Mal wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf. Langsam wandert mein Blick weiter, am Fester bleibt er stehen. Mit einem Ruck schwinge ich mich aus dem Bett. Mit einer Handbewegung habe ich das Fenster geöffnet und sehe ich die Sternklare Nacht. Mein Blick ist in den Himmel gerichtet. Mit einem Seufzten stelle ich fest das wir Vollmond haben. In diesem Moment haben sich meine Gedanken vervollständigt und endlich weiß ich an was ich denken. Aber an was ist wohl eher nicht die Frage, sondern an wen. Genau, an wen denke ich überhaupt? Mein Blick ist immer noch auf den Vollmond gerichtet. Wieder kommt ein seltsamen Gefühl in mir hoch, so wie jedes Mal wenn ich den Vollmond sehe. "Goten..." Eine kleine Träne fließt meine Wange hinab. Du bist derjenige der immer in meinen Gedanken ist. Nie kann ich dich vergessen. Deine glänzenden schwarzen Augen, deine wirren schwarzen Haare und dein lächeln. Dein ganzer Body ist ein Traum. Ja ein Traum, das würde ich jetzt auch gerne - träumen. Mal wieder nur von dir. Alles wirkt jedes Mal so unglaublich real, doch wenn ich wach werde, bist du nicht bei mir. Du wirst es wohl auch niemals sein. Wieder schaue ich in den Vollmond, warum eigentlich? Warte ich darauf das ich zu einem Ozaru werde? Ich habe doch gar keinen Schwanz. Ein Super Sayajin, das bin ich schon. So verrückt es sich auch anhören mag, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich könnte es auf der Stelle, hier und jetzt, beweisen! Wie es dazu kam, dass kann ich nicht sagen. Eine Vorahnung, die habe ich jedoch schon lange. Gerne erinnere ich mich an die erste Folge von DragonBall Z zurück...  
  
~*~ Rückblende ~*~  
  
"Gleich ist es so weit, gleich fängt sie endlich an!" Nervös saß ein Junge vor dem Bildschirm seines Fernsehers und wartete gespannt darauf das die Serie, auf die er schon so lange gewartet hatte, anfing. Endlich war es so weit, sie fing an! Mit einer Begeisterung sah er sich alles mit an. Jeden Tag auf´s neue. Doch plötzlich, als Attacken ausgetauscht wurden, Blitze flogen, Kräfte stiegen veränderte sich etwas schlagartig in dem Leben den fliederhaarigen Jungen. "Das alles, das kenne ich doch schon. Von Anfang an kam es mir so bekannt vor, es ist so, als hätte ich es schon einmal erlebt..." Wochen vergingen.... Der Tag war da. Der erste Super Sayajin war erschienen. Wieder hatte der Junge das Gefühl, alles schon zu kennen. Eine unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf, er war der Meinung er seihe verrückt. Was jedoch dann geschah, ließ seinen Leben eine neue Wendung geben. Denn er wurde zu einem Super Sayajin. "Ich... Ich bin ein Super Sayajin? Es ist kein Traum! Das würde bedeutet, dass ich schon immer einer war, aber wie kann das sein?  
  
~*~ Ende der Rückblende ~*~  
  
So war es, alles hatte mit der ersten Folge begonnen. Nun ist die Serie zu Ende. Die letzte Staffel vorbei. Ich blicke zu meinem Schreibtisch, dort liegt ein großer Stapel Papier. Ich gehe hin und setzte mich, schalte die kleine Lichtspendende Lampe ein. Meine Hand greift nach dem Stapel und nimmt das erste Blatt. "Only you, I will death" Ein Titel einer Geschichte. Im Internet gibt es viele davon. Die meisten habe ich mir ausgedruckt. Alle die hier liegen muss ich noch lesen. Worum es in dieser wohl geht? Schnell überfliege ich die Seite. Ein wenig traurig stelle ich fest das es mal wieder eine KeijiXGoten Liebesgeschichte ist. Stumm blicke ich an meine Wand, lauter Bilder von euch beiden sind dort zu finden. Wie gern wäre ich an Keiji´s Stelle. Wieder muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich dich über alles Liebe. Grinsend muss ich daran denken, wie mir bewusst wurde, was ich für ihn empfinde.  
  
~*~ Rückblende ~*~  
  
"Hey Trunks! Hast du gestern die neue Staffel gesehen? Goten hat sich ja wohl ziemlich verändert, nicht war?" Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht sah der Junge seinen Gegenüber an. "Ja, das hat er. Jetzt sieht er besser aus, finde ich. Seine Frisur ist echt toll. Hast du seine Muskeln gesehen?" "Äh.. ja habe ich..." Verwirrt sah er seinen besten Freund an. Was sollte das heißen. Er sprach von diesem Jungen so, als ob...., als ob er in ihn wäre. Das konnte nicht sein. Schnell breitete sich diese Vermutung aus, jedoch ohne das es Trunks selbst mitbekam. Sie hatten sich einen Hinterhalt für ihn ausgedacht, so würden sie alle wissen, ob sie recht hatten. Nach ein paar Wochen gab es bei ihnen ein Sportfest. Trunks kam gerade am Treffpunkt an, als er vom weiten einen großen Jungen mit Schwarzen Haaren sah. Als sich diese Person umdrehte, konnte er seinen besten Freund erkennen. Wütend stapfte er zu ihm hin. "Was soll das Tazumo? Wieso hast du dich wie Goten-san gekleidet?" "Ach nur so... Wieso fragst du~u?" Ein fieses grinsen husche über das Gesicht Tazumo´s.  
  
Der Lehrer kam und alle sollten sich umziehen. Somit natürlich auch Tazumo und Trunks. Widerwillig ging dieser also auch in die Umkleide. Zu dem Pech von Trunks waren sein bester Freund und er die einzigen dort. Die anderen mussten sich wohl schon länger umgezogen haben. So langsam begann Trunks nervös zu werden, er konnte seine Blicke nicht von Tazumo lassen, er sah, wie er da so mit dem Rücken vor Trunks stand, haargenau aus wie Goten aus. Langsam begann der schwarzhaarige sein T-Shirt auszuziehen und seine Jeans abzustreifen. Nur in Boxershorts bekleidet drehte er sich zu seinem besten Kumpel um. Was er dann jedoch sah, ließ in so laut auflachen das die gesamte Klasse, die wohlgemerkt vor der Umkleide stand, reinplatzen. Alle sahen sie Trunks, mit weit offenen Mund aus dem an den Seiten, leicht der Sabber tropfte. Sie sahen seine großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen und seine, zu seinem Pech, viel zu große und deutliche Erregung. Trunks konnte in dem Moment keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, das einzige, oder besser gesagt, der einzige an den er dachte, war Son-Goten. Immer noch waren alle lauthals am lachen. Nur langsam bekamen sie sich wieder ein. Sein bester Freund schlug ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter. "Hey Trunks altes Haus, kannst aus deiner Trance wieder erwachen, ich bin nicht der Echte!" Wieder mussten alle lachen. Erst in dem Moment merkte Trunks was eigentlich passiert war. Ihm war es wirklich äußerst peinlich. Aber zu mindestens wusste er nun, was für ein seltsames Gefühl er gestern Nacht hatte, als er von Goten geträumt hatte. Es war ein heißer Traum.... voller Liebe!  
  
~*~ Ende der Rückblende ~*~  
  
Genau so hatte es sich abgespielt. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich besser wieder hinlegen, morgen ist wieder Schule, auch wenn ich keine Lust habe hinzugehen. Langsam lege ich mich wieder in mein Bett und schließe meine Augen und der schlaf überkommt mich. //Goten//  
  
Am nächsten morgen wache ich auf, öffne meine Augen. Irgendwie fühle ich mich heute komisch. Ich stehe auf und wandere zu meinem Spiegel. Ein leiser Schrei entringt meiner Kehle. "Was zum?" Erstaunt taste ich mich ab, ich muss feststellen, das ich mehr Muskeln als sonst habe, außerdem habe ich einen Schwanz, ich wollte schon immer mal einen haben, aber wieso habe ich auf einmal einen? Was muss letzte Nacht passiert sein? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, wie ich den Vollmond angestarrt habe... Könnte es dort eine Verbindung geben? Wohl eher nicht, aber ich sollte jetzt besser aufpassen! Mein Blick schweift zu meinem Wecker. "Mist, die Schule fängt in zehn Minuten an! Ich habe den Buß verpasst!" Wutentbrannt darüber, das ich mal wieder verpennt hatte, färbten sich meine Haare mal wieder blond, immer das selbe, ich sollte endlich mal lernen, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Gerade habe ich eine Idee, seit längeren schon trainiere ich das Fliegen. Wenn ich glück habe, kann ich es jetzt vielleicht. Schnell ziehe ich mich an, schnappe mir meinen Rucksack und springe aus dem ersten Stock. Wie ich feststellen muss, hat es geklappt. Nun aber nichts wie los, sonst komme ich noch völlig zu spät...  
  
Mal wieder ist ein Schultag zu ende. Ich schmeiße meine Kram in die Ecke und setzte mich vor den PC, muss meine E-Mails checken und die neuen Geschichten ausdrucken.  
  
Schnell war wieder ein Tag zu ende und ich ging ins Bett, was ich jedoch nicht wusste, war das diese Nacht mein Leben noch einmal verändern würde.  
  
~*~ In einer anderen Welt ~*~  
  
Trunks wachte auf und blinzelte in ein helles Zimmer, wie es schien, war es schon spät. Die Sonne schien ihm mitten ins Gesicht und er war am schwitzen. In dieser Jahreszeit ist es doch gar nicht warm, im Gegenteil. Es ist Winter. Schnell sprang er auf seine Beine und suchte den Spiegel in seinem Zimmer, jedoch fand der Fliederhaarige Junge ihn nicht. "Wo bin ich hier?" Ein Schock durchströmt ihn. //Ich bin gar nicht zu hause bei mir, ich bin ganz wo anders, aber alles hier kommt mir so unheimlich bekannt vor.// "Trunks, steh auf Goten wartet auf dich!" //Was? Goten? Ich muss träumen, das kann nur ein Traum sein, ich meine, das würde ja bedeuten, das ich...// "Trunks! Ich warte...." "Ist gut, ich komme gleich" Schnell zieht Trunks sich an, //Das kann nur ein Traum sein// Läuft die Treppe hinunter, //Ich fühle mich so frei, so glücklich. Dende bitte lass das kein Traum sein// °°~°° Es ist kein Traum, ich habe dir deinen größten Wunsch erfüllt, ich habe dir dein altes Leben wiedergegeben. °°~°° "Altes Leben? Also war ich doch damals hier? Ich bin an der Stelle Keijis, ich bin der Halb-Sayajin!" °°~°° Ja der bist du, viel Glück in deinem Leben, viel Glück mit Goten, und nun geh, er wartet auf dich! °°~°° "Ja, danke!" Schnell rannte er nach unten, endlich kann Trunks bei Goten sein.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich, los komm" "Wohin wollen wir denn?" //Ich muss mich sehr beherrschen, am liebsten würde ich ihn sofort in meine Arme schließen, aber ich weiß ganz genau, das er in der Serie eine Freundin hat, nur in den Geschichten ist es anders.// Ein leises Seufzen entrang seiner Kehle. //Jetzt bin ich hier, werde aber nie bei ihm seien können, das ist alles zum Knochen kotzen!// "Weißt du das nicht mehr? Wir wollten doch schwimmen gehen..." //Oh nein! Er oben ohne, nur in Boxershorts.... Er hat ja gar kein Badezeug mit.... Er will doch nicht etwa?// "Ach ja, sorry hatte nicht dran gedacht. Ähm aber sag mal, wo ist dein Badezeug?" "Äh.. Trunks, bist du in Ordnung?" //Jetzt fühlt er auch noch mit seiner Hand an meiner Stirn, ich glaube ich sterbe, ich halte das nicht mehr aus.// Alles vor ihm verschwimmt, er sieht nur noch Sterne. Der Fliederhaarige Halb-Sayajin sollte jetzt langsam mal auf die Frage seines nun besten Freundes Antworten. "Ja, Goten mir geht's gut." Unsicher muss Trunks ihn anlächeln. //Ich glaube aber kaum das er mir diese Ausrede abkauft.// "Bist du dir Sicher? Du bist heute so komisch, du weißt doch genau, das wir immer so baden. Ich glaube mit dir stimmt etwas nicht, außerdem bist du ganz rot im Gesicht. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist? Wie sind doch beste Freunde!" Goten machte sich große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. "Ja schon, aber ich kann nicht." //Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Kaum bin ich hier, komme ich schon in so eine Lage... Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, das ich ihm schon so lange liebe. Das hier ist keine Fanfiction, das ist das reale Leben, hier läuft es anders.// Schnell wendet Trunks seine roten Kopf ab, er will nicht das sein Freund noch etwas davon merkt, das wäre ihm viel zu peinlich. "Warum denn nicht? Vertraust du mir nicht?" //Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, ich habe es wirklich geglaubt... Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich will nicht das du was hast!// Langsam wandert Son-Gotens Hand zu Trunks Wange und streicheln sanft darüber. Unter der Berührung muss sein Gegenüber leicht zusammenzucken. Ein Schauer durchflutet ihn. //Was macht er da ??// Ungewollt gibt sich Trunks dem Gefühl hin und schmiegt sich an den anderen Halb-Sayajin. Vorsichtig dreht Goten ihn zu sich und blickt ihm in die Augen. Kurz zögert er, doch dann presst der Jüngere seine Lippen auf die des älteren. //Bitte verstoße mich nicht.// //Goten! Ich glaube ich bin im Himmel. Dende dieses Gefühl, bitte lass es war sein.// Bestimmt drückt Trunks seine große Liebe von sich und blickt ihm in die Augen. //Was wird er jetzt wohl machen? Bitte Trunks...// "Ich liebe dich Goten-chan" Wieder treffen sich die Lippen der beiden und ein heißes Zungenspiel entflammt. "Ich dich auch, für immer, koi"  
  
Owari?  
  
Ist das, das Ende, oder wird es weitergehen? Wenn ja dann schreibt mir ganz viele Kommis ^. ~ Eure Ichigo-sama 


End file.
